Beginning
by xxLordAobaxx
Summary: A story made for a roleplay, the main theme is that they are all Vampires... There is a sexual scene between Marluxia and Axel, and a lot of time skipping... the story might be bad because of that. It's rather literate, and has a sad ending.


A rainy day, the streets wet and the sidewalks flooded. People knew better then to be outside, save two who circled each other in the grassy plains a few miles away from any town. The long grass sticks to their legs, coating their already wet pants with grass stains. The two are colder than most would be in this weather, their bodies soaked to the bone but their concentration on each other unyielding. Their circling getting closer with each step, lightning crackles in the sky and they jump back as it strikes between them. Both men grin, showing white teeth in the dark surroundings. One speaks his voice thick with an accent, "I told you I was ready for this." This male wears no shirt, a metal necklace, and dark tan pants. His eyes are a glowing a soft red, almost hiding their natural green coloration. The red of his eyes accentuates the red hair he sports, the hair that is normally spiky but sticks to his skull today. As they return to circling each other, the other male chuckles darkly. "You are barely three, don't be so cocky, kiddo."

The male who speaks seems to have had an accent at some point, but it was well hidden behind another accent. They wore a little more than the other male; a pair of black pants covered his legs. A metal necklace, the exact same as the youngster, but he also wore an open white shirt. That was now see-through thanks to the rain; this man was a lot thinner than the other male. His skin paler than the other and his movements more careful instead of free spirited. He seemed to be the older of the two, being but an inch taller, barely staying under 5'8" in height. His hair had been pulled back into a pony tail before this training; his hair was black with starting streaks of grey-white trying to work through. His eye color was golden amber, but only one of his eyes showed to the world. The other eye was covered in a simple leather patch; beneath the patch was a white bandage that was meant to heal his wound faster.

Even if in looks this man didn't look older, the many scars that covered his flesh could tell you his age, like the rings of a tree. His grin widened as he spoke to the other, while the other male's grin faltered. "Whatever." He said, some edge leaving his alluring voice. The two stopped talking then, going back to their concentrated stances. It couldn't be said if they were training to withstand the elements, if they were training their timing, their concentration, or if they were there to get dizzy. Either way it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon, thunder boomed in the sky. With the boom, there was a scream then lightning struck down. The elder jumped back but the youngster didn't, the lightning struck him and launched him back.

The elder was laughing heartily, he removed the necklace, his hand fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a rubber box, he opened it and placed the necklace in one of the slots inside. He then closed the box and slid it back into his pocket, his laughter died when he noticed that there was something on top of the youngster. Had something come down with the lightning? He ran over, and crouched down next to his pupil. The younger male was staring with wide eyes at the thing on top of him, his body not harmed in the least by the lightning strike. This creature having taken most of the damage, it slid off the younger male and laid on the ground. Whatever it was, the main portion of itself was hidden behind dark sheets.

These sheets were burned and blood oozed from the wounds on them, "What do we have here?" the elder asked with some amusement in his tone. "I don't know, Xigbar." The youngster said in response, slightly scared but curiosity was his more prominent emotion. He reached out and touched one of the sheets; it was soft like flesh but very warm and becoming slick from the rain. The sheet shuddered at his touch, retracting away, the two sheets unfolded and rose up to serve as a cover from the rain. It was then that these sheets could be identified as wings, for they rose from the back of a little boy. The wings were huge, black, and leathery; they seemed to have been a shield for numeral attacks. The boy's legs were just as burned as the wings, but looked less crispy. He wore all white, shorts and a tank top; his eyes were dazed and glossed over with a thin veil of red. A darker of a color than the youngster had before; this child shuddered with the wings.

The boy's hair was a light blue, mixed with silver, and tainted purple in the darkest areas. That hair fell over his face, hiding most of his other features, he was shaking but it didn't seem like the cold was affecting him. One of his pale hands reached out, a small and shaking hand grabbing the youngster's away from the wing. The boy shuddered at the warmer flesh, his eyes close and his grip going slack. Xigbar stood then, having watched the display with shock. His mind rushing with thoughts, but none making much sense to him. He decided to listen to the easy one, "Axel, give me your necklace. Then pick that boy up, we are returning early."

No protest, the youngster hands over his necklace and Xigbar places it in his rubber box. The set complete now, he closed the box and started to walk off. Axel got to his knees, he moved the boy's hand from his and the kid's eyes flashed open. A solid red now, he launched at the youngster and pinned him to the wet ground beneath them. His wings spreading out, the boy's teeth were also white but the only thing that should be a problem was the exceptionally long fangs extended in Axel's face. Claws slid from the boy's fingernails, digging into the flesh of the thin wrists beneath his hands.

Axel had yelped when pinned down, alerting Xigbar who turned to see the scene. Instinctually, he wanted to rush over and help his pupil but he knew better than to interfere. Plus, it might prove to be another valuable lesson. Xigbar rocked back, putting most of his weight on his left leg while he watched. Axel gulped, staring into the dark red pools that could be his demise. The boy hisses into Axel's face, before he jumps back onto his burned legs. As he was about to collapse from their instability, he flapped his wings and rose a few inches off the ground before his wings gave in. He collapsed to the ground, a scream rising from his throat as his knees touched the ground.

The scream was the same as the one before the lightning had struck. Axel got back up even more scared now than before, but he had orders, he walked over to the boy. The kid was panting, his clothes damp from the rain, he tilted his head out of the grass. He hissed at the youngster, his fangs extended again, but it only made Axel flinch. He closed the distance between them, he reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, and once their flesh touched the boy stopped hissing. His head tilted to one side, the dark pools of red becoming lighter as he stared curiously at Axel. "Calm down, we aren't here to hurt you. Stop running, I'm just trying to help." He said as one of his arms reached out to slide under the boy's waist, in two motions he held the boy against his chest. Bridal style, the boy weighed little to nothing, his fangs hadn't retracted but his claws had.

"There." Axel smiled at the boy; he shifted the boy's weight in his arms till he was more comfortable to hold. The kid shivered as drops of water fell onto his body, his wings rose up to cover the two of them. _It won't help, _Axel thinks,_ I'm already soaked. _But he doesn't say anything. Once Axel had returned to Xigbar's side, the boy was asleep in his arms, Xigbar patted his back. "Good job, let's go home."

A few weeks had passed; the child had taken up Xigbar's bed as long as he slept. Leaving Xigbar to sleep on the couch when not training Axel, the elder a little less worried about the kid than the youngster. Xigbar was more interested in the child's story than his health, he did prefer if the kid pulled free of whatever kept him in his coma. He wanted to wash his sheets, the sweat and blood would be harder to get out the longer the kid slept. Every day after training, Axel would rush back to the house to check on the kid. Almost like he really cared about somebody he didn't know, something about the kid must fascinate him. Could it be the odd hair color? Or maybe it could be the wings that grew from the child's back. The wings had needed a lot of care to get them back to their full healthy, a lot of medicine, and a lot of blood.

It was a good thing that the child had run into Xigbar and Axel instead of some humans, or else he might be on display in a zoo. As Xigbar neared his home, Axel rushed back out the door to greet him. "He's awake!" He exclaimed rather happily, before he rushed back inside Xigbar following behind him at a more leisurely pace. After all, he had to shut and lock the front door.

Once inside his room, he saw the child was indeed awake, and sitting up in bed. His hand was locked with Axel's, his eyes wide with wonder, showing off his bright blue irises. His wings were now folded at his back, and his fangs had retracted about a week ago. "Well, well, Good morning. You've been out a long time, mind telling us who you are? And, how you got here?" Xigbar said, he sat in a chair near the door, not bothering to pull one up to the bed like Axel had. The child lifted his head over to Xigbar, no longer surveying the room, his eyes locking with Xigbar's eye. It was then that Xigbar realized this child wasn't as young as he looked, those eyes held wisdom, he wondered if the child could be as old as Xigbar himself.

Looking away from Xigbar, the boy's eyes rested on Axel, before staring down at their hands. "My name… It's Zexion. I don't have a last name, at least not one that I can claim as my own. I don't know how I got in this bed, or this building. I just assumed that this man brought me here." He looked back up at Xigbar, who frowned at the child's smart ass remark. Axel was laughing inwardly, his mouth turned up into a grin. Seeing Xigbar's unamused face, Zexion chuckled softly. "Oh, you meant how I came to this place, and how I ended up with the two of you? I suppose you don't want to accept the remark: 'With my wings.' Huh?"

Axel burst out laughing, his free hand clutching his stomach, this time Xigbar joined him in the laughter. The kid was amusing, his jokes funny, but Xigbar was serious about what he wanted to know. "Yes, tell us how you ended up here. When we found you, you weren't this easy to talk to, you seemed more violent, irrational, and blood-thirsty." With his words, Axel quieted down, rubbing his wrists subconsciously. "And you attacked Axel." Zexion's head tilted to the side, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "The kiddo next to ya."

Zexion looked over to Axel, "Oh, dear. I'm sorry" Axel shrugged, and Zexion nodded. "I don't really remember much about how I got here, and I don't remember attacking him. I'll tell you what I can though." He smiled an unsure smiled, before he looked down at his legs. "Well, a while ago I left my Guardian. I just couldn't stand him, for personal reasons. I ran away from him sometime in the day, just so he wouldn't follow me. That night, I was found but not by my Guardian. It was some strange people, I don't really remember who they are… but they just grabbed me. They hit me with something, and everything went black."

Zexion rose a hand up, playing with a strand of his hair before tucking it behind his ear. He didn't bother to remove the large, tangled mass of hair that covered most of his face. That must not have bothered him, just a small strand that fell over his nose. "I woke up in a cold room, a bright light shined in my face, the days after that are a blur. I remember they made me run through mazes, go days without sleep, and the day before I broke out they injected me with a combination of two things. I don't really know what they were, but each was in syringes and they did it at the same time."

The pale hand of Zexion's gripped Axel's, he let out a sigh which was followed by a frown. "After that, I remember breaking free of the table they had me in… taking to the sky… I don't remember how far I flew but they had sent people after me. I dove beneath some clouds to escape them; there was a storm in those clouds… that's probably what kept them from following me. I wasn't really thinking straight… The last thing I remember before waking up here is pain, somebody talking to me, and being carried." Zexion looked up at Xigbar, and Xigbar knew there was more to be told but the boy wouldn't share it.

After all, Xigbar had asked how he'd come here, not for his life story. "Heh. Sounds like you've had it rough, well; if you want you can rest here. Though, you've been asleep for three weeks. I think that's enough R&R, your choice, kiddo." With that said Xigbar stood up and smiled at the shocked expression of Zexion. "I'm going to go get something to eat, see ya." He waves his hand and leaves the room, leaving Axel to ask the questions he wanted. Not that he'd said that he wanted to ask questions, but it was obvious that he was brimming with them for Zexion.

Axel got up and shut the door to the room, before sitting back down in the chair next to the bed. He watched Zexion run his fingers through his hair, trying to make it less than the mess that it was currently. His fingers stopped as his eyes flickered over to Axel; he smiled the same unsure smile. "Yes?" He asked softly, his hands falling from his hair with a few loose strands still between his fingers. "Eh… Why do you have wings? Do all vampires have wings? Will I get wings?" Axel blurted out rather quickly, wanting to get it out before he stopped himself.

Zexion blinked a few times at the questions, before smiling and laughing. His voice becoming a lovely sound as it was used to laugh, after a minute or so of straight laughter. He shook his head to end his laughter, messing up the work that he'd just done with his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you but I've never been asked about my wings. I don't normally have them out, my Guardian told me it was best if I didn't show people. I forgot they were even out now, I have wings for a special reason. That's all I've been told, so I don't really know if you'll get them, or if others have them. I was just born this way."

That unsure smile reappeared on his face, blocking out all the happiness that was expressed in the laughter before. "Okay." Axel said, looking away, his pride hurt from the laughter. Zexion frowned; he reached out and turned Axel's face back towards him. "Come now, don't be like that. I really wasn't laughing at you." Axel nodded, and Zexion pulled his hand away. "You're so warm, It's odd. Was that man telling the truth, about me being asleep for three weeks?" He asked, a little puzzled that he might have slept for that long.

"Yeah. Xigbar had to feed you himself. We were worried you might not wake up, after a few days Xigbar stopped caring to check on you. He gave the job to me, and then I had to feed you. It was odd, every time I thought that you'd keeled over. Your fangs would extend and take the blood I was offering." Axel said, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. Zexion's frown deepened, he rose a hand to his mouth subconsciously. "I suppose, I owe the two of you much for keeping me alive, though that explains why I feel bloated."

Axel rose an eyebrow at Zexion's words, "Bloated?" he questioned. Zexion dropped the hand away from his mouth, and went back to trying to fix his hair. His eyes on the strands rather than on Axel, "Yes, I don't drink blood every day. I've never needed to, usually twice a week keeps me going for some time." Axel's eyes widened, _I have to eat everyday two days or I faint._ He thought. Zexion's eyes flickered over Axel for a few moments, before returning to his hair. "What is it? You're looking at me weird again." He said a little nervously, a little worried what the response might be, he tried to fix his hair faster.

"Nothing. That's just impressive, even Xigbar eats more than twice a week." Zexion flinched at those words, not liking that he was beginning to sound extremely different. His hands dropped from his hair, the hair that was in front of his face now straighter than before. The same couldn't be said for the mess behind his head, he pulled the blankets off himself. "Going somewhere?" Axel asked, watching him move the blankets away. Zexion shrugged, the wings rising with the action, they opened some as Axel's eyes fell onto them.

"I don' know yet, I don't even know if I can stand ye-"Zexion looked to Axel, following the man's eyes to his wings, he spread them out further. Just to see the amazed expression on the other man, at least until the man noticed that Zexion was watching him. "Sorry." He said looking down with his words, Zexion chuckled softly. "It's alright, I'm sure you've never seen wings before. It just reminds me that I've got to put them away, maybe next time I bring them out… We could go flying." He offered and watched as Axel's face brightened up, he nodded. "I'd like that."

Zexion nodded, "It's a promise then, I'd like it if you looked away while I put them away." Without words, Axel looked away from Zexion, giving him that small amount of privacy. Zexion smiled, his eyes closing as he spread his wings out to their full length, they spanned more of the room. Slowly, he folded them back, they melded beneath his skin and soon were out of sight all together. He reached behind to touch where his shirt had ripped, he was bleeding, a bleeding that lasted only seconds before the wounds closed. He looked back over to Axel, "Thank you, you can look now."

Axel looked back over to Zexion; the boy looked strange without his wings. He'd gotten used to seeing them on the boy; he'd probably need some time to get used to seeing Zexion without the wings. The way he'd spoke, it might be a very long time before his wings would come out again. "How about we try your legs out?" He suggested, standing up and holding a hand out to Zexion. His suggestion earned a beautiful smile from Zexion, he nodded and began to move himself towards the end of the bed, Mainly using his bottom and arms to do so, he tossed his legs over the side.

From there, he took Axel's hand and used it to hop off the large bed. He stood on the floor a good three seconds before falling against Axel, the other catching him and pushing him back to standing. It took them hours, but eventually they had gotten Zexion comfortable enough to walk. He'd walked with Axel to the front room just as the door opened, Xigbar walked inside wearing a long coat and a wide brimmed hat. He shrugged out of the coat and tossed it on the coat hanger, he then removed his hat. This he held in his hand as he saw the two, he raised an eyebrow and placed the hat on the table near the door.

"He can walk now." Axel said, taking his hand from Zexion's. He looked away from the considerably shorter male, for some reason embarrassed. Zexion stood there, his posture rather proper, with a straight spine and stiff legs. The only thing that didn't fit his mannered position was his frowning expression, which was directed towards Axel and his sudden retraction. An expression that was lost as he sighed, looking over to Xigbar. "Can I stay here, with the two of you? I'm sure I can make myself useful, even if it means taking a job…"

Xigbar smirked, "Do what you want, kiddo. I'm not your keeper, but, just so you know. Ya can't hog all of Axel's attention; I've still got to train his sorry ass." Zexion nodded sharply, "Understood. Thank you." Xigbar shook his head, he walked past Zexion, placing a hand on his head and messing up his hair before walking off. Down the hall, to his room, he could wash his bedding finally. That was going to take him hours, Xigbar grinned. "Play nice." He said over his shoulder to the two, waving his hand before disappearing into his room.

From then on, Zexion sat in on Axel's training sessions, watching everything. When Xigbar went hunting for food, Axel would go with him and Zexion would normally stay at the house. Only going with them if actually hungry, he learned that Xigbar preferred black haired men and Axel liked blondes. All blondes no matter their gender or height, as long as they weren't children he liked them. They learned that Zexion preferred men who were weak minded, they also learned that he never drained them completely. He'd been taught not to, just as the other two had, but Axel liked more than one meal most of the time. Not liking to drink from just than one source, and never taking more than enough to have his victim faint. While Xigbar liked to leave them with enough life for him to heal the wound, before they died.

They'd lead a relatively good life together till Xigbar left them for a good year or two, only visiting occasionally. This left the two alone, at that time Zexion began to sleep in Axel's bed. It was on Axel's one eighty-third birthday that things turned sour, Zexion had stayed inside while Axel went out hunting for food. His attempts had been most unsuccessful, so he'd decided to return home just as the rain had become more than a simple sprinkle. It was like sheets of water; Axel had become lost, when a voice whispered in his ear: "Found you."

There wasn't much time that passed before Axel was slammed back against a wall, there was a ruin of a castle around him. He realized that he'd gone much further from the house than he'd thought, miles farther. This castle was west of his home, a good three miles west, when he got lost; he got lost well. Palms pressed into his shoulders, and a clothed knee pressed between his legs. The figure before him wore a hood to hide their features, not that Axel could see much farther than a few inches from his face. The person moved closer to Axel, their knee rubbing against his crotch. As the person pressed their body to Axel's he could feel something against his hips, once the leg dropped down. Revealing the gender of his assailant to be male, Axel shuddered against the other man's body. They leaned in and moved some hair away from Axel's neck; their hips began to rock against Axel's as his tongue ran across the exposed flesh.

Axel gasped, his back arching off the wall, he wasn't used to being touched this way, not since being turned. At least not by men, especially not by somebody he didn't know. Not that he knew the people he slept with, but at least he did learn their name and some background. "What do you want?" He stuttered, "Who are you?" The other male, pulled away, his hips stopping their rocking. A small whimper escaped from Axel's throat, the other male grinned beneath his hood. His nails grew into claws as he placed his hand on Axel's pants; with a swipe he ripped the crotch right out of the pants.

"I want you, Axel. I've watched you for long enough, I know you are to be mine." The man said, he voice purring with lust and an underlying tone of dark possessiveness. "My name is Marluxia; learn it well, for it's the name of your mate." With his words done, the man dropped to his knees and took Axel's erect member into his mouth. With his hands no longer holding Axel back, the man tried to escape, just as a pair of vines slithered up the wall to wrap around his wrists. They quickly wrapped around his arms and pinned them to the wall, another set of vines slithered up from the ground to go beneath his shirt and hold his waist down. While tiny tendrils came from that main large vine to play with Axel's nipples, it was this way that Marluxia took Axel's seed in his mouth. It was with vines holding Axel's legs still in the air, which Marluxia took Axel against a wall. Filling the man's bottom with semen, and scarring his insides with the realization of how helpless he was against the other.

Once Marluxia pulled free of Axel's tight anal hole, he hid away his erection in his pants and grinned. His face no longer hidden behind the hood, it revealed a soft, tan complexion with gorgeous green/blue eyes, a strong nose, and high cheek bones. To top it off the man had soft pink lips, to match his pink hair, he was beautiful. Something men weren't supposed to be classified as, he ran a hand over Axel's naked body. His clothes having been torn from his body sometime during their numeral sexual positions, Marluxia had claimed Axel in every way he could think of.

Now, it was time to claim him in the way he'd come here for in the first place. Marluxia instructed the vines to turn Axel back to face Marluxia and upright, which had the other pressed back against the cold wall. "mmm… and now to make you mine completely." Axel winced, as Marluxia moved closer the former spit in the man's face. "You're fucking crazy! Leave me the fuck alone, you've violated me enough! Go away! I don't want to see your face again! I certainly don't want to be your mate! Go. The. Fuck. Away. Got it Memorized?"

Once Axel had finished ranting, he snarled at Marluxia, and the other just chuckled. "Such words, and after I've pleasured you so… Our love making still stains the ground, despite the rains attempts to wash it away. Come now, you'll learn to like being my mate, lovely Axel. You'll learn, after all, I love you." Axel's fangs extended as did his claws but, no matter how he tried to claw his way out of the vines that held him, the vines didn't give to his attempts. He barely took a layer off before exhausting himself, Marluxia laughing at him the entire time. "Are you finished?" He questioned only to be snarled at once more, Marluxia laughed again before coming close to Axel. Placing a hand to Axel's chin, he forced the other's head up to expose his neck, Axel began to cry. His body shaking in fear, as his eyes closed. _Master. Help._

Elsewhere, Xigbar sat in his house with Zexion the two were playing chess when a wave of fear washed through Xigbar. Followed by a feeling of dread, and finally Axel's voice sliding into his head. Immediately, Xigbar was on his feet, and out the door. Without a word to Zexion, he left, a three mile distance breeched in less than a minute. He didn't waste time surveying the scene before him, he grabbed the head of the partially dressed man against his servant. Without warning, he threw the man away from Axel, before fangs could pierce flesh. Xigbar had released the man in a toss, sending him ten feet from him and Axel. With red eyes, Marluxia looked up at the man who had interrupted his ritual. Seeing the man for what he was, an Elder, Marluxia hissed. "Meddlesome Master. Your interference here won't stop me."

With the words gone from his mouth, Marluxia vanished from sight. How he left so quickly, the two would never know, nor care. The vines that held Axel up released, telling them that he was indeed gone. Xigbar caught Axel's tired form, and held his naked, hold, and bruised body against his own. He didn't have time to ask Axel what happened before the man passed out, his body going limp, forcing Xigbar to carry him. He returned to his house, barely two minutes having passed since he left.

Zexion rose as Xigbar returned, he moved to close the door as Xigbar moved to Axel's room. Once Zexion locked the door, he immediately followed after Xigbar, worried about Axel. Xigbar sat down in a chair next to the bed, he had Axel sitting in his lap and was trying to feed the other but the man wasn't responding. "Zexion, go get me some towels. We've got to get him dry before we can get him dressed." Zexion nodded, disappearing and reappearing quickly, he returned with a large stack of towels. Xigbar would have laughed if the situation were different; together the two got Axel's body dry. Leaving his hair the only thing damp, they dressed him in the warmest pajamas Axel owned. Not caring that it was polka dots and rainbows, they placed him in the bed and under his blankets, along with a few spare ones from the hall closet.

Once Axel was in his bed, comfortable, Zexion spoke. "What happened?" He looked away from Axel to look at Xigbar, the worry in his voice not hidden like Zexion did normally to his emotions. Xigbar looked back at him frowning, "I don't know. Axel called me, and there was this pink haired freak practically mauling him. The way he stood, and how his hands were on Axel's body, I knew exactly what the weirdo was going to do. The freak was going to force Axel into mating, at least that's what I got from it. The man had Axel pinned to a wall with-" Before Xigbar could finish his sentence, Zexion finished it for him. "Vines."

The shorter male turning away from Xigbar, his expression a grave one. "You know something dude?" Xigbar asked, and Zexion nodded his head. "Yes, the man who attacked Axel was Marluxia. He's a subordinate of mine… I created him at least four hundred years ago… He's always been a vicious one, acting on his instincts more often; it's when he's calm that he's the most vicious." Zexion said, they both look to the bed as it creaks with Axel's movement. He's shaking in the bed, his eyes open and wide with fear. "You created that monster?" He stuttered to say, backing up towards his pillows to get away from Zexion.

Seeing the fear and betrayal in Axel's eyes, Zexion looked down; he nodded to Axel's question. "Why? He…" Axel began to cry again, his body shaking and he hid beneath his covers. Xigbar looked to Zexion, "I'll take care of him, you should probably leave." His expression cold as he walked over to the bed, over to Axel. Zexion turned and left the room, staying in the living room not sure if he should leave the house as well. Hours pass before Xigbar leaves Axel's room, he looks tired and angry, he pierces Zexion with a gaze. Nothing escapes his mouth, before he disappears down the hall, slamming his door shut to tell Zexion that he was going to bed.

Zexion leaned forward, his elbows rest on his knees, his forehead rests on his palms. His fingers clutch his hair in tight fists, so tight his knuckles turn a shocking white. He stays this way for a good 10 hours, when he pulled out he wasn't exactly sure if he had fallen asleep or not. All he knew is that the other two were still sleeping, for the house was dead quiet. Zexion stood stretching, hearing a few satisfactory cracks from his back and fingers. Without much thought afterwards, he went into Axel's room and shut the door behind him. He looked upon the man that he'd come to call his best friend, he climbed on the bed and laced his fingers together with Axel's.

Looking into the face of his friend, Zexion frowned at the troubled expression that clouded Axel's face. He must be having terrible dreams, Zexion climbed on top of Axel and his hair fell over the side of Axel's face. He brushed against Axel's body, and at the slightest amount of pressure Axel awoke, his fangs extended and sunk into Zexion's neck. He had been having terrible dreams, dreams of Marluxia sneaking into his room and attacking him, he'd woken with intent to make the first strike. He didn't stop as his fangs slid past soft flesh, his eyes glossed over red, what stopped his feeding was the startled gasp that was followed by a moan.

The tone of that moan wasn't one of the vile Marluxia; he pulled away, his eyes losing their defensive luster. His head rested back on the pillow, he saw the one above him was Zexion and not Marluxia. He was about to utter an apology when Zexion pulled his head up, replacing Axel's fangs in his neck. He moaned again, his fingers sliding into Axel's hair, while his grip on Axel's hand tightened. Axel was confused but didn't complain, he drank from Zexion until full, he pulled away. His fangs retracting to a nonlethal length, he ran his tongue over Zexion's neck to close the wound.

Once the wound was closed, Zexion collapsed against Axel shivering. They lay that way for a good ten minutes, neither speaking. It was only broken when Zexion moved, and that was merely to get under the covers with Axel. He snuggled to Axel's body, and his questioning before was answered now. He hadn't fallen asleep last night, and because of that he easily slipped into slumber.

When he awoke, his face was pressed into a chest and held close to a warm body. Zexion pulled his head away from that clothed chest; he looked up to see Axel looking back down at him. He smirked once their eyes met, "I didn't know you liked being bitten." Zexion's cheeks turned a bright pink, he shrugged his shoulders. "Not something that comes up in conversation." Axel laughed something he hadn't expected to do so soon, not after last night. He shuddered at the very thought, a small hand reached up and stroked his cheek. "Uh… Axel. I know this isn't the right time to be asking, but I was going to ask once you came back… Err." Zexion's cheeks turn a deeper pink, almost red but not quite there yet. Axel smiled, he tilted Zexion's head back a bit further, "Sure." he locked their lips.

The kiss was a firm one, no exchange of saliva, just a solid kiss that led into a tight embrace afterwards. They laid there in bed, cuddled to one another, simply enjoying being together. Hours passed, Xigbar had walked in to check on Axel, only to be shooed away by him. He left shaking his head, they heard him talking to another afterwards but they didn't really care. Hours passed before something was said, "Did you really know I was going to ask you to be with me?" Zexion pulled his head free of Axel's chest and looked up at him. "Lucky guess, I knew I wanted to kiss you." He smirked and Zexion's expression was less than amused, "For how long have you wanted to do that?"

Axel's smirk switched to a mischievous grin, "About ten years after I met you, You were just too cute, about everything you did made me want to kiss you, but you acted so… unapproachable. I guess I was frightened off from doing anything." Axel shrugged his shoulders, being halfway pressed into the bed made that slightly difficult. Zexion looked away, "Do I always act that way?" Axel nodded, "Until you let your guard down, then you become this cute god in humanoid form."

"I've heard enough." Zexion said, he broke free of Axel's hold and tossed the blankets from his body. He slid off the bed, onto his feet, and collapsed to his bottom. He whined in anguish: "My legs are asleep." The whine ended only for laughter to fill its space, Axel's laughter to be precise, he rolled in the bed with that laughter. It was loud enough to summon Xigbar into the room, as well as another unidentified male. Both asked the same question at the same time: "What's going on?"

Axel looked up as they spoke, that only caused him to break into a worse fit of laughter. While Zexion sits on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest, fuming in anger with his legs tingling while they are waking up. This goes on for about a good five minutes, till Axel calms down tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Zexion stands, the two at the door jump in surprise at his appearance. The bed having hidden him thanks to his short coming, he looked over at Axel and then over to Xigbar. His expression is one of unamusement, he sits back on the bed. Axel's arms circle his waist, pulling him back a few inches to hug his back. "I needed that, thank you." Zexion huffed, "I wasn't trying to be funny." Axel snorted as his body shook with silent giggles.

"When you two are done, start packing. We're moving in with my mate, Xaldin." Xigbar said, he closed the door and left to the front room. Axel and Zexion looked at each other, then back at the door. "Mate!"

The next two days were spent packing essentials, Xigbar informing the two that he'd been mated for a long time. It just wasn't ever a good time to tell anyone, and his life wasn't something he usually exploited. He explained that they were going to live with Xaldin, because he lived in less of a natural habitat. Xigbar had figured that Marluxia was connected to plants by how he simply disappeared into the grass, and the vines that held Axel also gave him a bit of a clue. Thus, with a few bags in arms, the four now stood in front of a medium sized beach house, it was two story but not that big. No balcony, no porch, no backyard, just a house and steps. The interior was much better but still lacking something, probably taste, Xaldin informed Axel that the room on the bottom floor was his to take. He'd have to share with Zexion, if the other was staying as well, while he and Xigbar would share the only room upstairs. With the information given, the dread head left the three to go to his room, his body tired from jet-lag.

Xigbar soon followed him, after blowing a kiss to the other two. Axel stood there; he looked over to Zexion who didn't have a single bag in his hands. "Are you staying?" He asked, his head tilting to the side, a soft expression on his face. Zexion looked away, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably only for the night, I don't really want to live here. Living with you and Xigbar was fine; you two are nice and rather laid back. This Xaldin is uptight, serious, and if I stayed here I know I'd probably avoid him at all costs. I don't feel like I belong here, like I'm mooching." He said while rubbing his arm nervously, his head was turned up by Axel's fingers.

"You always belong around me." Axel connected their lips; Zexion felt the power of the kiss as his lips were pressed back against his gums. It hurt, but he enjoyed it, his eyes closed upon impact. The kiss, that was merely to prove a point, turned into a make-out session. This led to them entering Axel's bedroom, which led to them stripping. A difficult thing to do when still trying to keep your lips lock in a heated dance, once naked they collapsed on the bed provided. Axel climbing over Zexion as they continued their tongue fight, in their passion they fumbled with body parts, ending their festivities before any penetration could be endured. The two of them ending up with sticky chests, and without any more stamina left in them, the two collapsed together in exhaustion.

In the end, Zexion ended up staying for more than the night. He stayed a good two months before a problem occurred, it happened when Zexion awoke to an awful smell. He'd turned in the bed to wake Axel up and ask him what it was, but the other male wasn't in bed with him. Zexion had gotten dressed and exited the room only for the smell to smack him in the face, it was disgustingly sweet. He had followed the scent into the kitchen where he found the three sitting at the table eating; they were eating floppy disks of wheat covered in amber liquid. He grimaced at it, once he was in view each one of them looked up at him. He was told, by Xaldin, that there was a plate for him on the counter. At those words, Zexion covered his mouth and ran out the front door.

At his sudden departure, the three were all equally confused at his reaction; Axel was deemed the best choice to resolve the confusion. Thus, he finished his breakfast quickly and went after Zexion. He found the man hunched over on the beach, with the full moon shining down on him, he puked into the sand. Axel's eyes widened, he walked over to Zexion and pulled the man's hair from his face. Zexion continued to puke his guts up for about a minute until it turned into dry heaving, that he did for another four minutes before collapsing to his knees.

Axel had followed Zexion down; he stayed on his knees for a few moments before sitting back on his bottom. He pulled Zexion to him, the other easily following the lead and resting back against him. "I'm sorry." Zexion whispered, Axel shrugged. "Just explain, what caused this reaction?" Zexion nodded, a hand rising to wipe his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "I can't eat human food, I learned that early. It has always tasted bad to me, like charcoal mixed in a vat of acid. It doesn't really harm me, I can eat it but it would taste terrible. The smells alone make me nauseous. So, seeing you all eating, and then being informed that I had some made for me. Images played in my head of me eating those disks, and knowing that I would be expected to eat it… I just couldn't stomach it… I'm sorry I never told you, but you and Xigbar never really ate human food. So, I didn't see a reason to tell you, it just didn't come up in conversation."

Zexion squirmed as he spoke, feeling kind of weird, like he was saying something he shouldn't. Like now Axel would think he was weird, and push him away despite the years they'd been around each other. Axel slid his arms around Zexion's waist, and grabbed his hands. "A lot of things about you don't come up in conversation…" Axel whispered causing Zexion to flinch, "I could tell you the important stuff, right now, if you'd like." Axel shook his head and laughed, "Nah, that'd ruin the mystery. I'll figure it out along the way."

For some reason, those words comforted Zexion, he snuggled back against Axel. The two of them watched the waves for an hour before deciding to go back inside, that night Zexion left the house. Deciding to live in an apartment in the town, leaving Xaldin in a sour mood. Not that he showed it, but he felt like his hospitality had been shunned. Rather live in an apartment where you have to pay money to stay there, instead of staying with them where everything was free. Neither Xigbar nor Xaldin were told why Zexion left, Axel had promised Zexion that he wouldn't tell anyone of his food problem. He'd 'just die' if they knew he was leaving because of the cooking, and the two were kept in the dark.

Even though Zexion lived in a different place, every day he'd come over and spend time with Axel. At a rapidly slow pace the two became closer than before, close enough to love each other. They did almost everything together, learning each other more than they could before. They never went further than oral things when it came to sexual activities, Zexion just couldn't go that far. He was a bleeder when it came to that, too scared of the pain to enjoy the intercourse. Axel didn't complain, or force him into more than he would do. They seemed to understand each other perfectly; they confessed their love for each other after a few years of being together. The words finally being said, while actual love had been apparent for much longer.

Their affection, their relationship and their eventual love for each other didn't go unnoticed. I was being monitored by another, Xigbar, he didn't exactly like that the two were becoming an item. More than friends, it didn't sit right, Axel was far too young to be committing himself. It was around the time that Axel had decided to go off on his own, about the time his and Zexion's relationship had gone for a good sixty years. Xigbar decided to voice his opinion, he didn't voice it to his servant, he went beyond him to the Elder of the relationship.

Zexion looked up as a knock is heard on his door; he placed the book in his lap and stared at the door. The knock sounded a second time; Zexion rose from his chair and slid the bookmark back into his book. Holding his place, he wasn't expecting Axel for at least another hour. Having some big news to tell him, he'd wanted to meet as soon as Axel woke up. Which was usually pretty late in the night, Zexion was ready for him in a simple pair of jeans and a long t-shirt. He slipped his slippers onto his feet; he'd reached the door as another knock was heard. He stared at the door for a moment; _I'm standing right here, shut up._

"I heard that." The person behind the door said, Zexion undid the chain lock, thinking that he needed to better his mind shielding. He undid the secondary lock, and the third one before opening the door. Standing there was Xigbar; he wore a black ensemble, black slacks and a black shirt. "Can I come in?" Zexion stepped aside, allowing Xigbar to enter the small apartment. At one bedroom, one bath this place was considerably smaller than the beach home where Xigbar stayed. He watched Xigbar survey the place, it looked like Zexion didn't even lived there, the only personal things there was a small group of books stacked on the kitchen table. Most of the titles were about Love and Vampire myths, only one was different, the one with a bookmark in it. That one was a dictionary, Xigbar entered fully and Zexion shut the door behind him.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" Zexion inquired, locking the locks once more before turning to the other man. "Yeah, you and Axel. Don't you think that you've toyed with him enough?" Xigbar said, turning back to look at Zexion, his expression stricken by the words. "What are you talking about? I'm not toying with him, I love him." Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, not at all happy about the start of this conversation. "Yeah? He's still a kid, Zexion. You're walking on the cradle." Xigbar says, his hand sliding into his pants pockets. "Age doesn't matter to our race, you know that. What is this really about?"

Zexion's gaze narrowed, his mouth straightening into a thin line. He couldn't believe that this was taking place, that he was trying to be detoured from staying with Axel. "He's young, I think he needs to see the world a bit more before being tied down. Don't you?" Zexion growled, "He can see the world with me, I'm not holding him back in anyway." Xigbar's hands slid further into his pockets and he rocked back on his heels, "You can continue to think that if you want, but you are holding him back. Is he even your mate? I know you've wanted to find yours; I saw it in your eyes the minute I explained to you and Axel I had mine." As Xigbar rocked back, Zexion looked away.

"Have you even sensed that link in him?" Zexion stiffened at the words; he had looked to see if Axel was his mate. At the halfway point of their relationship, he'd checked that compatibility. When checking, he knew that Axel wasn't his mate, but he hadn't broken it off with him. He wasn't that petty, he'd actually fallen in love with Axel and he didn't want to ruin a good thing with stupid news. "Knew it. You are toying with him, Zexion, why do you torture yourself? Why toy with him and keep him from what he can have with his actual mate?" Zexion stiffened worse, the words cut into him like a knife, he turned away and opened the front door.

Almost ripping it off the hinges when opening it without unlocking the door, "Get out." He said through clenched teeth, a hand sweeping a little too forcefully towards the exit. "Now." Xigbar nodded, leaving through the open door, he couldn't say anything more as the door was slammed behind him. Shaking the apartment building with the force of it being shut, Xigbar walked off, heading back to his home. Back to where he had to act like he'd just woken up and was going to take a shower, he sighed softly.

Left behind, hidden behind a heavy metal door, Zexion crumbled to the ground. He pounded his fist against the door; he wished that Xigbar hadn't come here and that his words hadn't been said. That he could have been filtered out to something he'd wanted to hear, soon a dent formed beneath Zexion's fist. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry with water; he stood and disappeared into the small bathroom. He… He had to take a shower before meeting with Axel; he didn't want to be stinky.

An hour later, Zexion sat in the kitchen reading about the word: catalyst. His hair still slightly damp, it was pinned away from his face by two clips. A knock was heard on his beaten door; Zexion slid the bookmark into his book and placed it down on the table. He stood, slipping his slippers onto his feet as he walked to the door. He pulled it open, seeing Axel rocking back and forth on his heels. A large bag behind his back, swinging softly as he rocked, he was dressed to kill. Wearing a drop-dead gorgeous mix of red and black, sporting his 'new' tattoos, they were about forty years old not that anybody was counting, he grinned widely. "Hey Sexy! I've really got a surprise for you."

Zexion moved out of the door way and Axel walked inside, leaving Zexion to closed the door. "You know that I've been saying that I want to broaden my horizons? Stop being baby sat, and all that?" Axel spoke dropping the bag on the ground, as Zexion's back remained to him, the shorter male nodded. "Well… I finally worked up my own money!" Axel pulled two tickets out of his back pocket; he held them out in front of him as proof. "You and me are going t-" Zexion rushed over to Axel, a hand reaching up to clasp over his mouth before the destination was said. "That's enough."

Axel blinked, his eyes puzzled but he nodded to Zexion and put the tickets away. Zexion removed his hand and turned away from Axel, "What's up?" Axel asked softly, confused but also worried. He felt like something bad was going to happen, the atmosphere seemed damper in this apartment. Like somebody had handed out a free redecoration of Gloom and Doom and Zexion had won the whole lot. "I… I'm done toying with you. It's time I actually go look for my mate, thank you for the ride but I've hit my stop. You can be free now, and live your life."

There was a painful clenching inside Zexion's chest, he felt the tears breech his defenses and enter his vision. Axel's hand touched his shoulder, "Zex, what are you talking about?" The hand applied pressure intending to turn Zexion, but the other wouldn't budge. He refused to look at Axel, if he did, he'd lose this resolve. Xigbar was right; he should let Axel be unburdened by their relationship. "I'm breaking up with you. I want to end this relationship, I'm done." Axel's hand retracted, holding it to his chest like it had been burned.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Zexion felt the tears choking his throat, he bit into his lip to keep from shaking, to keep from turning and telling Axel it was all a lie. He was just doing April's Fool late, that he loved him and never wanted to be away from him. It was true; he didn't care about having a mate if he was happy. Axel made him happy, made him feel like he belonged no matter where he was or what he was doing. Yet, if there was a chance that he, or Axel, could find somebody better. The one they were destined to be with, the one to complete their empty lives… He nodded sharply. "I don't believe you… turn around and tell me that to my face. Look me in the eye and tell me you've stopped loving me. That this was all a lie, tell me Zex**ion**. Tell me."

The pain in the others voice nearly broke Zexion. Releasing his lip, wiping his eyes, and clearing his throat. Zexion turned to Axel, he walked close to him and looked him dead in the eye. He looked between each eye, to memorize them into his brain because this could be the last time he saw them. Gripping Axel's arms because it might be the last time he could even touch him, breathing in his scent because he needed the strength for his next words. "I don't want you around anymore, leave my apartments and go where I don't have to see you anymore."

The silence that followed after Zexion's words was a dead one; the air turned a bitter cold as Axel's gaze narrowed. Zexion didn't understand the emotion that was in those eyes, but he felt the push that knocked him back onto his bottom. He watched as Axel picked up his bag, spat at his feet, and walked out the door. Out of Zexion's life, without a single word said in response. That is something he felt to his very soul, he wanted to curl into a ball and die. Instead he stood and slammed the door shut, he crumbled down it. The anger he'd felt before fading away into the true feeling, he pulled his legs to his chest and fell over onto his side. Sobbing uncontrollably, _If you love them, let them go._ The books hadn't told him that it would hurt this much, but what did text know? What did he know?

Axel stormed from the place, stormed through the town, through the airport, into the airplane, and onto his seat. He sat down in his seat, first-class, next to an empty seat. He ignored the waitress and stared out the window as the plane lifted off, his arms crossed over his chest. It wasn't until they'd been in the air for an hour, that his arms dropped into his lap and he looked to the seat next to him. "I love you." Barely a whisper across his lips, to the empty seat next to him. He turned his head away, putting the provided blindfold on over his eyes. Laying his chair back as he pretended to sleep, which he did but only after crying himself into it.

A few Decades later the two would meet again, on the streets of New York, it would be as if they'd never met before. Neither speaking of the past, rekindling their old friendship, sharing some things that had happened to them. Eventually, going hunting together again, yet each night they'd go home alone. Each enjoying the other's company, but eventually each would find his own new lover. The end of this story has yet to unfold.

Shareena Sutherland, 2010. All rights reserved. The characters in this story are owned by Disney and Squarenix, the manner that they are portrayed is pure fan fiction. No Copyright infringement is intended, and no profit will be made with this product. This story was created to express the ideas of the individual, Shareena Sutherland, to her friend, Klarissa.


End file.
